


Taktlos

by Bartifer



Category: DnD - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, OC, dnd, tiefling druid - Freeform, urban druid concept
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartifer/pseuds/Bartifer
Summary: GER - Ein bisschen Backstory zu meinem DnD-Tiefling Leech, weil mich niemand aufgehalten hat.
Kudos: 1





	Taktlos

“Verwoben im...ewigen Takt der Stunden von Oraz ist...”

Leech schmälerte die Augen, aber von dem Dachvorsprung, auf dem er hockte, konnte er das letzte Wort nicht erkennen. Dicker Rauch aus dreckigen Schornsteinen versperrte ihm die Sicht auf das letzte Stück Giebelbalken. Der Tiefling zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Fenster. Für prüde Frühstücks-Weisheiten war er sowieso selten zu haben. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass man die besten Dinge sehr wohl mit Gold kaufen konnte, dass sich ein Tag die Chance auf den schönsten im Leben erst hart verdienen musste und dass das einzige, das man immer leben sollte, als sei es der letzte, ein Dungeon war. Besonders wenig anfangen konnte er mit Beschönigungen von Wirtschaft. Jedenfalls kannte er den “Takt der Stunden von Oraz” nur in Form der protzigen Metapher, die die hohen Tiere der zwölf Stadtbezirke unter sich nutzten, um den Zyklus zu beschreiben, in dem ihr Gold die Runde machte. Jeder weniger gut betuchte Orazer ist mit dem entsprechenden Kinderreim aufgewachsen: 

_Sieb’ macht Eins und Acht macht Zwei_ _  
_ _So geht der Tag im Kreise  
_ _Für Aug’ und Mund gibt’s jede Stund  
_ _Ein Fest auf dieser Reise  
_ _Wie’s dir gefällt, gib Zeit und Geld  
_ _Und mache hier dein Glück  
_ _Denn schlägt’s bei dir, so zahlt mans hier_ _  
_ _Gar tausendfach zurück_

Sogar Leech, der sich weder daran erinnern konnte, je eine Kindheit, noch ein Talent für Klatschspiele gehabt zu haben, hatte das Liedchen schon summen können, bevor er sprechen konnte und beherrschte inzwischen jede noch so unmoralische Version davon, die man in den Kneipen der Slums lallte, wenn die Kinder zu Hause im Bett waren. Insgesamt hatte das Lied fünf Strophen und gab damit viel Raum für künstlerische Interpretation, auch, wenn die meisten Orazer nur die erste kannten.

Es war ein Uhr nachmittags, und während die Elite im siebten Bezirk die nächste Stunde lang dafür sorgen würde, dass das hart verdiente Geld der Bürger sofort wieder in die Stadtkasse floss, lag eine trügerische Stille über dem Rest von Oraz. Trügerisch deshalb, weil unerfahrene Kleinkriminelle oft vorschnell den Schluss zogen, nun freie Bahn für ihr Geschäft zu haben. Leech sah ihnen dann gerne von weitem dabei zu und winkte, wenn die immeraufmerksame Stadtwache sie abführte. Die einzig halbwegs sichere Zeit für Freunde illegaler Geschäfte war die tiefste Nacht und die Minuten kurz vor der ‘Glücklichen Stunde’ des eigenen Bezirkes, weil dann alle mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt und die Wohnungen über den Läden und Kneipen leer waren. Und weil die Stadtwache fest damit rechnete, dass es Nachts zur Sache ging, hatte Leech sich diesen weitläufig unterschätzten Zeitpunkt zu eigene gemacht. Das war auch nötig, denn der Tiefling hatte kein großes Talent für Unauffälligkeit - aber wer sich nicht gut verstecken konnte, der musste eben da arbeiten, wo erst keiner suchte. 

Leech erwischte sich dabei, damit angefangen zu haben, die nervtötende Kindermelodie in die Stille zu summen und hielt sofort den Mund. Ein paar weitere Minuten starrte er das Fenster tot, und dann tat sich endlich was. Ein Schatten huschte vorbei, das Licht erlosch. Vorsichtig spähte Leech über den Rand des Daches nach unten. Das Personal des Einspanners, der schon seit einer guten Viertelstunde vor dem Haus wartete, begrüßte seine zwei Passagiere. Leech zog sich zurück und machte sich klein, bis das schabende Geräusch von Wagenrädern auf Kies hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Dann schlich er sich über die dicken Ziegel bis auf das nächste Dach, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Wald aus kleinen Schornsteinen und hüpfte auf den Zierbalken mit dem kitschigen Zitat. Ab jetzt musste er einen faulen Zahn zulegen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass aufmerksame Nachbarn ihn entdeckten. Schritt für Schritt balancierte er zu der Dachgaube herüber und hockte sich neben das Fenster. Der Raum dahinter war leer, das Haus lag wie tot. Allerdings tat das die meiste Magie auch, bevor man sie anfasste und sich die Pfoten verbrannte. Und weil Leech nicht der Typ dafür war, Risiken einzugehen, kniete er nun auf einem nassen, glitschigen Balken auf der schimmeligen Nordseite des Gebäudes und suchte mit seinen Fingerspitzen nach Rissen im Holz. Er wurde schnell fündig, grub seine Fingernägel in das feuchte Moos und schloss die Augen. 

Das Haus antwortete ihm sofort. 

Wie ein kalter Windstoß schossen ihm Eindrücke durch die Adern bis in die Hornspitzen. Das feine Netzwerk aus fadenartigen Wurzeln, Pilzen und Schimmel umarmte die gesamte Nordseite und zog sich bis in die Böden und Wände der Innenräume. Das wohlig prickelnde Gefühl tausend kleiner Beinchen auf seiner Essenz bestätigte Leechs Hoffnung auf lebendiges, seh- und hörfähiges Ungeziefer innerhalb des gut bewachten Heims. Drei Etagen mit Keller. Vier vielversprechend große Räume, zwei davon ohne Tür. Das bedrohliche Vibrieren von sicherheitsmagischen Vorkehrungen lag taub über den Fensterrahmen. Keine Erschütterung der Dielen, keine Schallwellen, kein Licht. Das Haus war vollständig verlassen.

Leech öffnete die Augen und sein Geist schnappte wie ein Gummiband zurück in seinen Kopf. Zufrieden bleckte er seinen goldenen Eckzahn. Ein Spalt im Holz groß genug für eine Wanze, und Leech könnte den Alarm problemlos umgehen. Er sammelte sich und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug-

“Die Hände über den Kopf!”

Leech erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe rückwärts vom Balken fiel. Im Hof unter ihm stand eine kleine Truppe Stadtwachen und richtete Blicke, behandschuhte Finger und diverse Schusswaffen auf ihn. Der Tiefling fluchte leise. Die Versuchung war groß, sich auf der Stelle in eine winzige Spinne zu verwandeln und sich gepflegt vom Dach zu seilen, aber wenn Leech eines nicht wollte, dann, dass die Stadtwache eine Idee von seinen Methoden bekam. Vor allem, da sie gerade auf dem sonst gut verschlossenen Hinterhof eines Wirtshauses stand und Leech das leise Gefühl beschlich, man hatte ihn erwartet. Ein Plan musste her. 

Er stand auf und hob bereitwillig die Hände. Ein, zwei langsame Schritte zur Seite. Er sollte jetzt direkt auf den “Stunden von Oraz” stehen. 

“Bewegen Sie sich nicht!”

Leech dachte nicht daran, darauf zu hören. Leider dachte die Stadtwache auch nicht daran, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen. Er war erfahren genug, diejenigen zu ignorieren, die am lautesten brüllten und suchte in den Restposten im Schatten der Schusswaffen. Er wurde fündig. Eine unscheinbare Wache murmelte mit geschlossenen Augen etwas vor sich hin. Je nachdem, was der Spitzel der Wache gesteckt hatte, würde sie Leech entweder mit den Füßen an den Balken kleben, oder ihn wo er stand pulverisieren, sodass die Antwort auf die Frage, was denn nun im ewigen Takt der Stunden von Oraz verwoben war, ein Aschefleck in Form eines Tieflings sein würde. Leech spürte bereits, wie sich magische Aura um ihn herum aufbaute, aber zwangslöste seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Stadtwache, um sie dem Schornstein vor sich zu schenken. Sofort paffte das kleine Röhrchen die doppelte Menge Rauch und Ruß in die Luft. Im gleichen - und letzten - Moment trat er einen letzten Schritt zur Seite, nahm sich zusammen und zwang sich im Blickschutz der Rauchwolke in die Form einer Kakerlake. Neben ihm materialisierte sich ein silbriges Netz, rutschte vom Balken und fiel nutzlos zu Boden. Sofort trieb Leech seine neuen sechs Beinchen an, um unter den Balken in den Schutz der Schatten zu kriechen. Die Stadtwachen spielten sich gegenseitig Befehle zu und verteilten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis eine besonders engagierte Seele bei Leech auf dem Dach sein würde. 

Die Kakerlake fing die Vibration ihrer Schritte mit ihren feinen Härchen und bahnte sich ungesehen ihren Weg nach unten. Leech hätte gerne noch einen Abstecher gemacht, um endlich die Frage danach zu klären, wie das Zitat denn jetzt tatsächlich aufhörte, aber dafür war keine Zeit. Zumindest für eine Weile würden die Nutzbullen noch nach einem schnellen, großen, sehr attraktiven grauen Tiefling Ausschau halten, Augen wie grüne Jadeperlen, verführerisches Spitzenmieder. Erst dann würden sie irgendwann auf die Idee kommen, er könnte sich mit ausgefeilteren Methoden als der Flucht zu Fuß aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Aber bis dahin würde Leech schon über alle Dachgiebel sein und sein Entkommen schnell vergessen, weil man dem Bodensatz der Slums nicht einmal zutraute, das Wort “Arcana” überhaupt buchstabieren zu können. Was glücklicherweise auch stimmte, sonst hätte es Leech wesentlich schwerer im Leben. 

Apropos schwerer im Leben. So gut es einem ein winziger Körper mit sechs Beinchen auch ermöglichte, ungesehen an einen Ort zu kommen, so lange würde der Weg auch dauern. Leech sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem er endlich lernen würde, die verdammte Käferform zum Fliegen zu bringen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


x

In den engen, feuchten Grenzgassen des achten Stadtbezirks krabbelte eine Kakerlake über den Schotter. Sie hatte es nicht mehr eilig, denn sie war im Schatten der großen Reihenhäuser gut versteckt und an dem verdreckten, kleinen Kanal, dem sie folgte, unter ihresgleichen. Die Gegend lag beinahe an der Außengrenze von Oraz, und weil sich niemand, der darin wohnte, dekadente Stundenpfeiler oder Tore leisten konnte, war der charmant versiffte Grenzkanal der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass hier ein Bezirk aufhörte und dahinter ein anderer begann. Zwölf dieser Kanäle teilten die Stadt wie ein belegtes Fladenbrot, und eine leerstehende Dachgeschosswohnung nicht weit von einem davon, war das Ziel des Schabe. 

An einem schiefen Tisch inmitten talentlos gezimmerter, dafür umso talentierter zusammenbetrogener Einrichtung, stand eine große Frau mit morastfarbener Haut, gedrungenen Hauern und einem langen, geflochtenen Zopf und sortierte mit ihrer verbliebenen Hand tiefrote Beeren und angelaufene Münzen in ihre entsprechenden Schatullenfächer. Versunken in ihre üblichen Tagträume von Reichtum, Macht und Ruhm, sah sie die kluge Kakerlake nicht kommen, die sich fies von hinten anschlich, um sich ganz plötzlich wieder in einen Tiefling zurückzuverwandeln und-

“Wir haben eine Tür, Leech.”

Besagter Tiefling fror mit zum Schreck erhobenen Händen in der Bewegung ein. Er konnte den Halb-Ork vor seinem inneren Auge zufrieden schmunzeln sehen. Beleidigt ließ er die Arme sinken und trat neben den Tisch, um mit den Augen das Geld abzuzählen. 

“Wahnsinn, Roach. Das reicht ja nichtmal für eine halbe Woche.”

Die Frau namens Roach ließ eine Münze durch ihre Finger gleiten und legte sie dann zu den anderen. “Du hast einen Rechenfehler.”

“Ach ja?” Leech überschlug ihren Gewinn nochmal. “Der wäre?”

“Du rechnest für zwei.”

Die Frau schloss die Schatulle mit ihrem Armstumpf.  
  
Leech verzog leidend das Gesicht. “Was bin ich für ein armer Wurm, dass ich noch an die Macht der Freundschaft glaube.”

Belustigt grunzend verstaute Roach die Geldkiste in der quietschenden Schublade des Schreibtisches. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme und drehte sich zu Leech. “Lief wohl nicht so gut heute, was?”

“Ach”, flötete Leech und warf die Hände in die Luft. “Du weißt ja, wie das ist. Kaum ist man gut im Geschäft, macht dein Name die Runde und die Stadtwache will dich unbedingt kennenlernen.”

“Du wurdest entdeckt?” Roachs Miene verfinsterte sich unheilvoll. “Konntest du sie abhängen? Wurdest du verfolgt?”

“Beruhig dich”, antwortete Leech und grinste kalt. “Ich bin Profi.”

“Profis lassen sich nicht erwischen.”

“Ich wurde nicht ‘erwischt’, ich wurde verraten”, protestierte Leech mit erhobenem Finger. “Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Jedenfalls muss ich davon ausgehen, dass man Familie von und zu Keramikmafia gesteckt hat, dass jemand seit einigen Tagen das Haus mit dem Ziel umschleicht, sich dauerhaft Bargeld zu leihen. Und wenn du mich fragst, weiß ich sogar, wer das war.”

Roach verdrehte geräuschvoll die Augen. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und beobachtete mit ihren dunklen Augen, wie Leech die drei Stufen zum hochgelegten Teil des Zimmers mit einem einzigen großen Schritt nahm. 

“Du kannst Weaver nicht für alles die Schuld geben, was in deinem Leben schief läuft.”

“Und wie ich das kann.” Frustriert ließ sich der Tiefling auf das Sofa fallen und machte sich darauf lang. Eine Staubwolke verflog sich langsam in der stickigen Luft. “Seit die weg sind, hat mich die Wache im Visier. Schon ironisch... Jetzt, wo die nicht mehr so tun, als seien sie jedermanns Schoßhündchen, sind sie es wirklich geworden.” 

“Ein schöner Gedanke, aber so wichtig bist du nicht”, erwiderte Roach trocken. “Sie endlich ein, dass die vermutlich gerade im Zentrum Goldlack mit den großen Ziffern trinken und keinen Gedanken an uns verschwenden. Vergiss die endlich. Die haben uns nichtmal was getan.”

“Die haben uns betrogen”, sagte Leech gehässig und pulte sich mit dem Fingernagel etwas zwischen den Zähnen heraus. “Außerdem haben sie dich in den Knast gebracht, falls du das vergessen hast.”

“Und ich bin wieder rausgekommen.” Roach rieb sich resigniert über das Gesicht, nahm die Stufen und ging zu dem Tiefling herüber, der keine Anstalten machte, ihr auf dem Sofa Platz zu machen. “Hör zu, Leech. So funktioniert unser Geschäft. Nur wenige können sich den Luxus leisten, Chancen für sowas wie ‘Freundschaft’ ziehen zu lassen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich das hinter mir gelassen habe und schau mich an, ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich tue.”

Der Halb-Ork machte eine große Geste in Richtung Schreibtisch. Leech folgte ihr mit den Augen. “Ein paar Goodberries gegen das letzte Hemd, um die Kinder zu ernähren? Du nimmst die Ärmsten der Armen aus.”

Roach hob eine Augenbraue. “Das hat dich auch nie aufgehalten.” 

“Ja, weil ich kein Gewissen habe. Du schon. Was ist damit passiert?”

Als Roach nur grunzend die Arme verschränkte und mit dem Blick auswich, schmunzelte Leech schmal. “Sieht aus, als sei jemand doch noch nicht über den Knast hinweg, was?”

Großzügig hob er die Füße. Roach zögerte einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber neben Leech und ließ ihn seine Beine längs über ihren Schoß legen. Der Tiefling zog gelangweilt seine Sichel vom Gürtel und begann damit, sich mit der Spitze die Nägel zu putzen. 

“Woran arbeitest du gerade?”

“Seit wann interessiert dich das, ich dachte, du bist raus aus dem Erpresser-Geschäft?”, fragte Leech blasiert, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Sofort darauf zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen, weil ihn ein hinterhältiger Halb-Ork mit dem Handstumpf angestoßen und er sich vor Schreck in den Finger geschnitten hatte.

“Ich frage dich nur, wie dein Tag war, du Salzmine”, sagte Roach mitleidlos.

“Schlecht war der”, murrte Leech und saugte an seinem Finger. “Ich bin leer ausgegangen. Dabei hätte ich nicht viel mitgenommen. Ein, zwei Säckchen vielleicht… Ich wollte mich nur eine Runde mit meinen richtigen Freunden unterhalten. Ein Hinweis der Asseln darauf, wer die Dame ist, die den treuen Papa jeden Mittwoch besuchen kommt, wenn Mama und das Spätzchen spazieren sind, und ich hätte ausgesorgt für die nächsten Monate.”

“Gibst du dich immer noch mit Affären zufrieden?”

Leech schürzte die Lippen. “Käfer können keine gefälschten Rechnungen lesen, falls du das meinst.” 

Roach lachte. “Schade für dich. Es sieht dir ähnlich, dich mit so wenig zufriedenzugeben, aber du hast wohl keine Wahl.”

Er schwieg. Roach schwieg ebenfalls, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu dösen. Beide füllten ihre Lungen mit der feuchten Luft des genussvoll vor sich hinmodernden Dachgeschosses. Draußen brüllte jemand nach Drogen. In der Ferne schrie ein Alarmzauber. Es war friedlich. 

“Weißt du was? Du hast Recht.” Beherzt schwang Leech seine Beine vom Schoß des Halb-Orks und sprang auf die Füße. 

“Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?”, fragte Roach benommen. 

Leech schnappte nach ihrem Arm und überdeckte den Stumpf mit Küssen. “Du hast absolut Recht. Wieso mich mit wenig zufriedengeben? Das habe ich sonst auch nie, und Typveränderungen sind gefährlich. Am Ende werde ich noch glücklich mit neuer Kleidung und zweimal Fleisch die Woche, und du erkennst mich gar nicht wieder.”

“Leech-”

“Ich habe mich genug in den Außenvierteln vergnügt, es wird Zeit, mit den Großen zu spielen.” Leech untermalte seine Worte mit Gesten. “Ich muss ins Zentrum. Da gibt es Geld und Geheimnisse so groß, dass man mir dafür Leib, Leben und das letzte bisschen Würde schenkt, wenn ich drum bitte. Ich muss nur irgendwo zuschlagen, wo niemand mit mir rechnet. Nicht mal Weaver.”

“Leech!” Roach war aufgestanden und packte den Tiefling jetzt hart an der Schulter, um ihn daran zu hindern, auf und ab zu hasten wie ein verirrter Postbote. “Sei nicht dumm. Damit klopfst du quasi direkt an deren neuer Haustür.”

Leech bleckte angriffslustig die Zähne. “Und genau deshalb werden die mich da als letztes erwarten.”

“Du bist bescheuert. Leichtsinnig und bescheuert.”

“Hast du Angst um mich?”, fragte Leech vergnügt und reckte das Kinn. 

Sofort ließ Roach ihn desinteressiert los. “Nein, aber wenn sie dich schnappen, werden sie mich auch finden und zurück hinter Gitter stecken.”

“Das würde denen so passen.” Beruhigend knuffte Leech die muskulöse Brust der großen Frau. “Schade für die, dass ich mich nicht schnappen lasse.” Als Roach ihm darauf keine Antwort gab, stieß er sie nochmal an und ließ seine Hand liegen. “Roach. Liebes. Wir sind Partner, seit du eine kleine, grüne Erbse warst. Du vertraust mir doch.” 

Roach nahm sich einen Moment, um das deutlich zu überdenken und seufze dann. “Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du das verdient hast… Außerdem hat das mit Vertrauen nichts zu tun.”

“Sondern mit Können, ganz genau. Wir wissen beide, dass ich gut in dem bin, was ich tue. Guck nicht so, falls mich doch jemand erwischt, dann werde ich einfach…”

“Wirst du was?”

“...eine Weile aus der Stadt verschwinden, bis sich die Aufregung gelegt hat. Ich lass mich erst wieder zu Hause blicken, wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringe-”

Leech sog scharf die Luft ein, als Roach ihn am Horn packte und seinen Kopf schüttelte. “Hast du überhaupt was hinter der Stirn? Du hast die Stadt in deinem Leben noch nie verlassen und jetzt willst du riskieren, dich Monate alleine da draußen durchschlagen zu müssen!?”

“Roach lass - du kannst das nicht jedes Mal machen - wir sind keine Teenager mehr-”, flehte Leech. Roach ließ von ihm ab und verschränkte schnaubend die Arme. Leech richtete sich das Haar, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die groben Schnitzereien in seinen Hornspitzen und ließ den Nacken knacken. 

“Ich werde eben machen, was Leute da draußen so machen, um Geld zu verdienen. Vielleicht niste ich mich auf einem Bauerhof ein, vielleicht gehe ich anschaffen, vielleicht...was macht man denn da so für einen Haufen Gold?”

“Abenteuern, Leech. Man geht auf Abenteuer und kämpft gegen Monster.”

“Na also.” Leech manifestierte seinen Unternehmergeist in einem Händereiben.

“Du? Abenteuern?” Roach unterdrückte ein Lachen. “Ich geb dir keine drei Tage.”

Großspurig trat Leech einen Schritt zurück und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. “Wollen wir wetten? Wenn ich untertauchen muss, zieh ich das durch und du wirst sehen, ein paar Monate später und ich komme zurück mit den Taschen voll Juwelen und Drachenschuppen.”

Roach deutete an, einzuschlagen, hielt aber noch einen Moment inne. “Und was kriege ich, wenn du dabei draufgehst?”

“Die ganze Wohnung für dich. Und all mein angespartes Schweigegeld unter der lockeren Bodendiele. Wie klingt das?”

Nachdenklich nahm Roach den Tiefling mit der schiefen Nase und dem schieferen Grinsen ins Visier. Dann schlug sie ein.

“Wie eine ganz, ganz dumme Idee.”

  
  



End file.
